Almas Gemelas
by Caittlyn
Summary: La traición es aquella que quebranta la lealtad y fidelidad que se debería guardar hacia algo o alguien. Eso fue lo que aprendió Hinata cuando encontró a una de sus mejores amigas en la cama junto a su prometido. Por desgracia su dolor no terminó ahí...
1. Desengaño

**_¡Hola! Bueno... aquí les traigo este Two-shot, lo tenía escrito hace tiempo y lo publiqué en otro foro que por desgracia está teniendo problemas en este momento y me decidí a probar suerte aquí y bueno... ustedes dirán que les parece. Es un Universo Alternativo, así que espero obtener buenas críticas. Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos._**

**_Ya sabe cualquier, duda, pregunta o comentario, den click al botón que se encuentra ubicado en la parte de abajo. Sin nada más que decir nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. Cuídense._  
><strong>

**ALMAS GEMELAS.**

**Desengaño.  
><strong>

El día pasó de ser soleado a nublado en un instante y para su mala suerte ahora llovía pero… no le importaba ella continuaba corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, la tormenta se hacía más fuerte empapándola por completo. Más sin embargo ella no lo sentía, su vista fue nublada por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos sin parar y corrían por su rostro confundiéndose con el agua que azotaba en su rostro, producto de las precipitaciones.

Y es que… ¿Cómo era posible?, no pero es que la tonta había sido ella… por creer en ellos, por pensar que en verdad la querían, por creerla su amiga… esa maldita pelirosa y él… ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el semáforo estaba en rojo, lo único que quería, era escapar de la realidad, el sonido del claxon la sacó completamente de todo y la hizo detenerse…

¡Grave error!

Sin dar tiempo a frenar el auto impactó contra ella que se quedó paralizada por la situación y la mandó a volar varios metros haciéndola rodar. Ella perdió el conocimiento al instante, el conductor se detuvo y bajó del auto corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la chica, su rostro se encontraba cubierto por su cabello negro azulado; no la tocó solo fue corriendo hasta su auto por su teléfono celular.

Una horda de personas se habían congregado y el tráfico se paralizó, el hombre que se encontraba en el auto, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó al 911.

− _911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia? – contestaron al otro lado de la línea._

− Un accidente automovilístico en la avenida Whitehall – exclamó el hombre con preocupación y colgando sin esperar contestación, sabía que llegarían de un momento a otro así que corrió para verificar el estado de la chica, se asustó de ver la mancha de sangre que sobresalía de su cabeza. Se preocupó y decidió acercarse para chequear los signos vitales, colocó dos dedos sobre un punto específico en su cuello, lo sintió… débil pero estaba ahí.

Esperaba que la ambulancia llegara pronto, no sabía como pero quizás alguien lo había escuchado allá arriba, porque en menos de cinco minutos la ambulancia se encontraba en el lugar, los paramédicos bajaron con una camilla y llegaron hasta donde la chica se encontraba. La revisaron y colocaron con cuidado en la camilla, tal parecía se encontraba muy mal…

El chico fue a su auto y siguió la ambulancia, sabía que era el culpable del estado de la chica no podía evadir la responsabilidad…

− **0 −**

En la ambulancia los paramédicos chequeaban los signos vitales de la chica, por fortuna el hospital estaba cerca y no tardarían más de quince minutos en llegar, uno de ellos se comunicó con la recepción pidiendo a un médico en especial. Al llegar unas enfermeras los esperaban, pero no se encontraba el médico que habían solicitado.

Sin perder más tiempo bajaron a la chica que llevaban en la camilla, cuando de repente un hombre llegó corriendo, su bata blanca ondeaba y sus ojos azules se encontraron con lo que buscaba.

- Dr. Uzumaki – exclamó uno de los paramédicos.

- Sasori, dime el estado de la paciente – ordenó con rapidez mientras ayudaba a llevarla a urgencias.

- Presión 90/60, fractura craneal y parece que un par de costillas rotas – respondió de manera apresurada el pelirrojo, recibió un asentimiento del médico.

- Hay que estabilizar la presión, para luego hacer una intervención – dijo él, para llevar a la peli azul a la sala de Urgencias.

Casi a media noche, después de que el médico lograra estabilizar la presión de la chica, hizo una serie de exámenes además de una pequeña intervención quirúrgica por la herida de su cabeza. Además de la fractura craneal, tenía una pierna fracturada y cuatro costillas rotas.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando él salió a dar el diagnóstico a la familia de la chica, le sorprendió ver a tantas personas ahí esperando noticias. Suspiró y caminó hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

- Los familiares de Hinata Hyuga – habló en voz alta, captando la atención de todos.

- Somos nosotros – manifestó un hombre de aproximadamente unos 45 años, con unos singulares ojos color perla, aunque si tenía más no los aparentaba en absoluto por su cuerpo atlético y rostro serio, tal vez lo delataban algunas canas que se encontraban esparcidas en su cabellera castaña – Hiashi Hyuga ¿Cómo está mi hija Dr.? – inquirió preocupado.

- Naruto Uzumaki – se presentó con cortesía – Logramos estabilizar su presión, sufrió una fractura craneal – explicó alarmando a todos en la sala – Fue una fractura simple sin causar mayor daño, tiene una fractura en la pierna, cuatros costillas rotas y una distensión en el cuello – finalizó el médico.

- Pero… ¿estará bien? – preguntó una joven rubia de ojos azules que se encontraba al lado de un hombre de cabellera castaña con el mismo color de ojos que Hiashi, la joven lucía muy preocupada por su amiga.

- Lo estará – contestó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora el hombre de ojos azules – Esta noche se quedará en observación y mañana será trasladada a una habitación – señaló él – Ahora con su permiso me retiro – finalizó despidiéndose.

− **0 −**

El día siguiente Naruto llegó tan fresco como siempre, a pesar de que solo había dormido un par de horas se veía como si hubiese descansado toda la noche, saludó a cuanto paciente o enfermera se le cruzara por el camino siempre con esa sonrisa animada, la enfermeras se sonrojaban y no era para menos. El hombre parecía un modelo sacado de una revista de Playboy, llegó a su consultorio dejó su chaqueta color gris oscuro en el perchero y tomó su bata blanca, se la colocó para después salir rumbo a la sala de observación.

Entró a la habitación tomó la ficha donde se encontraba el historial de la paciente, chequeo sus signos vitales y fue entonces que la observó de forma detallada. Apreció lo hermosa que era esa mujer, su cabello negro azulado caía en cascada por la almohada y su piel blanca parecía suave y tersa, sus labios se encontraban resecos y un poco agrietados, pero a él simplemente le parecieron apetecibles. Apartó unos cuantos mechones que caían por su rostro, sacudió su cabeza ¿pero en que estaba pensando? Es su paciente, continuó chequeando la ficha.

No se percató de que la chica comenzaba a mover sus párpados hasta finalmente abrir los ojos, maravillándose con lo que vio… ¿acaso había muerto y estaba en el cielo? Porque para ella lo que miraba, era lo más parecido a un ángel. Un hombre alto y fornido se encontraba parado frente a ella, cabellera rubia bastante desordenada, piel bronceada, vestía de manera bastante formal. Unos pantalones de vestir color negro y una camisa también de vestir blanca con una corbata en seda negra, portaba una bata de médico, todo le tallaba tan bien que dejaría sin palabras a cualquiera, pero más que eso fue su rostro el que la cautivó, parecía tallado por algún artesano y esos ojos… esos magníficos ojos azules de la misma tonalidad del cielo en un día soleado de verano…

Quiso moverse pero un dolor agudo la atacó, el pequeño movimiento atrajo la atención del rubio, sus ojos azules se encontraron con otro para en color perla, que a él, le parecieron dos lunas hermosas que no quería dejar de admirar pero… otro movimiento lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- No te muevas – pidió acercándose a ella, que solo se dedicaba a observarlo su voz ronca y aterciopelada de alguna extraña manera le brindaba paz – Tienes cuatro costillas rotas y una pierna fracturada, además de una venda en la cabeza y un collarín cervical – aclaró él, fue entonces que todo vino a su mente, la traición… su mejor amiga y su prometido, se vio a ella misma corriendo bajo la lluvia, luego las luces y después ya no sintió nada, todo pasó delante de sus ojos como una ráfaga y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el rubio notó eso y se alarmó - ¿Sientes dolor? – indagó preocupado demasiado para su gusto.

- N… no – contestó con voz entrecortada la peli azul.

- ¿Entonces porque las lágrimas? – inquirió él con voz dulce, sonrojando levemente a la chica.

- Por… nada – tartamudeó nuevamente, Naruto solo sonrió.

- Una mujer hermosa no debe llorar si no es de felicidad – manifestó limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que derramó y sorprendiéndose de lo sedoso de su piel al contacto con sus manos, se alejó y luego habló – Necesito hacerte unas preguntas – la peli azul solo atinó a dar un asentimiento, ese contacto hizo que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hinata Hyuga.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 23

- ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

- Hiashi Hyuga

- ¿Zona de residencia?

- Notting Hill.

- Bien tal parece que no ha habido mayor lesión – musitó el rubio con una sonrisa que a tonto un poco a la de ojos perla – Serás trasladada a una habitación, luego iré a chequear tu estado – finalizó para después salir de la habitación.

En verdad eso había sido extraño, cuando tocó su rostro sintió una descarga eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo y… mejor no pensar en lo que deseó en ese momento porque no era muy bueno, suspiro profundamente y caminó por el pasillo para hacer su ronda, además debía solicitar el traslado de habitación.

Hinata por su parte también se encontraba aturdida, movió levemente su cabeza y volvió a la realidad, era triste para ella recordar el motivo por el que ahora se encontraba prácticamente inmovilizada en una cama de hospital. Quiso llorar de nuevo pero antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas nuevamente volvió a dormirse, por fortuna Naruto le había administrado otra dosis de sedantes y ahora estaban haciendo efecto.

− **0 −**

A media tarde Hinata fue trasladada a una habitación privada, hasta entonces todos familiares y amigos pudieron verla, les contó lo que había sucedido ahora sabían porque razón su "prometido" y supuesta "amiga", no se dignaron a llegar al hospital. Decir que Hiashi y Neji se encontraban furiosos era muy poco, deseaban no encontrarse a ese tonto que había herido a su niñita porque correría sangre y mucho menos a esa estúpida pelirosa.

Por fortuna Hinata logró calmar a su padre e Ino a Neji, le había costado casi toda la tarde pero lo consiguió, no sin que antes él obtuviera algo a cambio, pero… valía la pena si eso evitaba una tragedia. Por desgracia una de las enfermeras les pidió que se retiraran, Hinata debía descansar; aceptaron a regañadientes más sin embargo prometieron hacerse presentes el siguiente día temprano en la mañana.

− **0 −**

Una semana había pasado, los primeros días el médico de cabellera dorada como lo había nombrado Hinata (pues no sabía su nombre), pasaba a chequearla todas las mañanas, bueno… eso fue durante los primeros tres días, después se entero por su amiga, casi "cuñada" que el nombre del médico era Naruto Uzumaki, según supo uno de los mejores médicos de Londres y el más cotizado en el hospital por sus habilidades, también le dijo que ya no había podido atenderla por diversas razones.

Así que le dejó su caso a otro médico que al igual que él, era muy bueno en su especialidad, Suigetsu, un hombre muy gracioso con una extraña cabellera color celeste y ojos violáceos, muy simpático. Aunque eso no quitaba que no extrañara ver esa sonrisa amable y tierna que Naruto le brindaba cada mañana. Suspiró, a finales de esa semana le daban de alta, le habían retirado el collarín y la venda de su cabeza, tenía muchas molestias por sus costillas pero los anestésicos lo hacían más soportables.

Claro que Suigetsu le había advertido que además de molesto sería doloroso, le dio unas cuantas indicaciones para que su recuperación fuera un poco más rápida, esperaba seguirlas al pie de la letra, no quería volver ahí. Demasiado pronto para desearlo… tenía que volver para chequearse, tanto por el golpe de su cabeza como por su pierna además de que tendría terapias después de que quitaran el yeso de su pierna.

El chico que la atropelló, se presentó en el lugar y aunque en un inicio su padre y su primo quisieron asesinarlo, ella como siempre de intermediaría solicitó que lo dejaran hablar. El chico dio gracias al cielo por eso, explicó sus razones y la condiciones en que sucedieron las cosas, era lógico que no pudiera frenar con el clima que acontecía ese día, afortunadamente entendieron, pidió disculpas a la familia y por supuesto a la afectada además de que pagó todos lo gastos del hospital.

Como se arrepentía haber sido impulsiva por primera vez en su vida, lo único que esperaba era no encontrarse con ese par de nuevo porque no lo soportaría…

Continuara…


	2. Verdad

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

><p><span><strong>P<strong>arte II

.

‹‹ _Hay que buscar la verdad y no la razón de las cosas. Y la verdad se busca con humildad. ››_

.

Miguel de Unamuno.

.

**V**erdad.

* * *

><p>Para Hinata, las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas y las semanas en meses… Continuaba con los chequeos, y las terapias de recuperación de su pierna. El collarín cervical fue removido a las cuatro semanas, aunque sus costillas le daban problemas, cada movimiento parecía que se le desacomodaban y le generaban un considerable dolor que no podía aplacar. Solo con los medicamentos prescritos.<p>

Iba todos los días al hospital a recibir la terapia, miraba para todos lados con la esperanza de encontrarse con aquel médico de cabellos dorados que la atendió en un principio. Sin embargo, desde el día de su alta, no lo veía con tanta frecuencia, de hecho, parecía que la evitaba a toda costa. Se sintió desilusionada.

A lo mejor tenía la mala costumbre de ilusionarse rápidamente, su ingenuidad no tenía límites y por lo visto, la hacía caer en anhelos profundos emitidos de su corazón. O si no, bastaba ver lo que había pasado con Sasuke y Sakura. Su sosería era inigualable…

Distraída y con su imposibilidad con las muletas, terminó chocando contra una pared blanda, lo suficientemente firme para saber que no era un colchón, pero no tan sólida como el concreto. Sin contar que emitía un calor corporal, más los brazos musculosos que la envolvieron gentilmente evitando su caída y posible fractura. Una nueva.

— ¿Estás bien?

Escuchó aquella voz masculina, con un tinte animado que ella reconoció de inmediato. Como movida por una fuerza voraz, levantó la cabeza para observar al apuesto rubio, Naruto le sonreía ligeramente con su característica alegría.

La Hyūga se sonrojó de inmediato, al verse atrapada entre sus brazos y su musculoso cuerpo. Sintió que el aire le faltó al advertir sus ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar y puros como el cielo en su inmensidad.

— S-Sí… — respondió, exaltada.

El nerviosismo le sobrevino de repente, al verse alcanzada por todo el esplendor del médico. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, no solamente a ella, también a Naruto.

— Pe-Perdona, iba distraída. — se disculpó la chica.

El rubio le ayudó a enderezarse y alcanzar la muleta, para que pudiera apoyarse completamente. Hinata le agradeció con una sonrisa, el gesto amable del galeno.

— ¿Vas a tu terapia? — preguntó, casualmente.

La peli-azul asintió con las mejillas arreboladas. Sentía que de un momento a otro explotarían, si seguía ahí. Pero ni modo que se fuera huyendo, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que no podía correr en lo absoluto. Solo caería como costal de papas en el suelo, y de paso, haría el ridículo frente al hombre que le gustaba.

Un momento, ¿ése médico le gustaba?

— ¿Cómo vas los tratamientos, todo bien? — inquirió, _interesado_.

Tanto que a Hinata se le hizo extraño, o a lo mejor era una mala pasada de su consciencia, que solía como siempre jugar con su cordura y su lógica. Parpadeó un par de veces y enseguida lo enfocó.

— Ah, sí, sí, todo bien. — contestó, azorada, más de lo que debería sin saber porque lo hacía.

Naruto le sonrió, brillante, con los ojos fijos en ella.

— Me alegra saberlo, Hinata-san. — le llamó, afablemente, provocándole una serie de mariposas en el estómago.

Unas que creyó había dejado en el pasado, hace apenas unos cuantos meses junto con Sasuke Uchiha. Le observó, sus ojos perla se conectaron con los azules, mares profundos, relucientes y limpios. Se sintió perdida, ahogada por esos océanos en su mirada y una sensación reconfortante le recorrió el cuerpo.

Serenidad, nerviosismo, calidez… Muchas emociones con una sola mirada, tan capaz de aturdirla como de tranquilizarla. Unos minutos bastaron, para que sus mundos colapsaran, se fueran y pasaran al infinito. Para que no vieran ni sintieran nada más que la presencia del otro. Solamente eso.

— ¡Naruto!

El encanto se rompió por una voz femenina, una voz femenina que ella conocía muy bien. Y que deseó nunca más volver a escuchar. El rubio se dio la vuelta de inmediato, olvidando las sensaciones vividas que se provocaron mutuamente.

— Llevo buscándote más de quince minutos, la recepcionista me dijo que… — se cortó, en cuanto visualizó la figura de la Hyūga —. Hinata… — murmuró, con un tono de voz tan bajo que podía confundirse con el murmullo del viento. Pero en él, iba impreso temor y culpa, palideció al instante.

Se sintió mareada y se tambaleó.

— ¿Sakura-chan, estás bien? — preguntó Naruto, con un tono demasiado preocupado.

Algo que, desgraciadamente, le generó molestia a Hinata.

— Sí, yo… — se detuvo, llevó la mano derecha hacia su frente, el mareo no cedía. Y comenzaba a ponerse verde —… Solo…

— ¡Sakura-chan!

Finalmente todo se volvió negro, escuchó el grito de Naruto y la exclamación de Hinata, de ahí, todo fue paz.

.

.

.

Sintió su cuerpo lánguido, sus párpados pesados. Respiraba aun, la impresión no la había matado, pero seguramente la culpa lo haría. Aunque eso no evitaría que abriera los ojos, para demostrar que seguía viva.

Pronto sus ojos jade vieron la luz cegadora, las blancas paredes en conjunción con la luz de la lamparilla, le alucinaron por completo. Parpadeó un par de veces su vista borrosa, poco a poco logró enfocar con más claridad.

— Qué bien que despiertas, Sakura-chan. — escuchó la voz de Naruto, que le pareció un zumbido al principio, pero después de aclaró.

Giró su rostro, para encontrarse con el sonriente y aliviado de su rubio amigo, que la miraba fijamente y no escondía su preocupación.

— ¿Qué me pasó? — interrogó, aturdida por el pasajero mareo que tuvo al levantarse, ignorando la protesta de su amigo médico de no hacerlo.

— Te desmayaste. — contestó él, la Haruno asintió comprendiendo.

Era normal en su estado, tener desvanecimientos frecuentes. Ya le había sucedido en el trabajo y la universidad, no era nada para sorprenderse.

— Temari te dijo que te mantuvieras lo más tranquila posible, nada de emociones fuertes, ¿por qué no haces caso aun en tu estado? — regañó, fraternalmente el rubio.

_¿Estado, cuál estado?_

Se preguntó Hinata, que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la habitación en una esquina. Por alguna extraña razón, muy afianzada a su corazón y humanidad. Sintió un poco de intranquilidad, seguramente verla de nuevo después de lo que había pasado debió causarle alguna impresión, pero no tanta como para que se desmayara de esa forma.

Bien o mal, decidió acompañar al rubio que llevaba con apuro y aflicción a la Haruno. Lo que le provocó una especie de amargura en la boca del estómago, pues él lucía muy preocupado por ella. Además, notó la familiaridad con que se trataban y el cariño no estaba libre de sus palabras, de hecho, era algo bastante evidente que le dio un retorcijón en el estómago.

— Naruto, ya te dije que estoy embarazada no desahuciada. — articuló Sakura, con un mal tono de broma y una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

A Hinata la golpearon esas palabras, tanto que sintió que ella misma se desvanecería de la impresión. Cuando Sakura levantó el rostro, se encontró con la mirada perlada de la Hyūga. Su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente, la palidez volvió a su rostro y la culpa la ahogó.

— Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí? — la pregunta sonó descortés, para ellas, más no para Naruto, que no tenía idea de la tensión en el ambiente.

— Se quedará contigo mientras voy por Temari. — manifestó Naruto, retomando su camino hacia la puerta para apurar a su amiga obstetra —. Vuelvo enseguida.

Y se fue.

A lo mejor Naruto simplemente se hacía el desentendido y les daba privacidad…

Todo se tornó silencio, el ambiente tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo de ser posible. La Haruno desvió la mirada, avergonzada, triste y culpable. Nadie podía adivinar los días y las noches que llevaba en vela, culpándose a sí misma por su estupidez, por su credulidad.

Por su lado, Hinata seguía preguntándose qué hacía ahí, porqué fue cuando aquella mujer que creía su amiga la había traicionado. Y ahora se enteraba que esperaba un hijo, del que meses atrás, era su prometido. No sintió rabia, no como al principio, solo dolor y traición que le rayaban el corazón y la autoestima.

Y aun seguía preguntándose, ¿Por qué le habían hecho eso?

— ¿Por qué?

El cuestionamiento le salió sin querer, simplemente lo pensó y lo emitió, sin desearlo pero haciéndolo al mismo tiempo. Tan contradictorio, como las miles de razones que se formaban en su mente en ese momento. La peli-rosa se sobresaltó y la miró, no impresionada, simplemente avergonzada y triste.

— ¿Por qué me engañaron, qué les hice yo?

Interrogó nuevamente, ante el mutismo de la Haruno. Ésta emitió un suspiro y cerró los ojos, ¿cómo explicarle que ella también fue engañada para que Sasuke se viera librado de ese compromiso? ¿Cómo?

— Si te lo dijera… No me lo creerías. — respondió, en voz baja.

— Inténtalo. — exigió la Hyūga, no quería más negativas. Estaba cansada de ellas y merecía una explicación, una verdadera.

Sakura, se quedó callada un momento, cavilando sus palabras… Llegando a la conclusión, que entre más lo pensaba, más complicado se tornaba. Y no había palabras adecuadas para justificar un engaño, una mentira. Como tampoco para que ella creyera en su inocencia, o su estupidez.

— Tú no fuiste la única engañada. — dijo finalmente.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Recuerdas… ¿Por qué razón te comprometiste con Sasuke? — la peli-rosa se armó de valor y miró a la Hyūga, ésta la miraba sin comprende exactamente a lo que se refería pero asintió.

Su noviazgo y compromiso fue acordado desde la niñez, como solía suceder en las ramas antiguas de las familias japonesas, de donde ellos eran descendientes. Y en las familias de culturas y altos estratos, los matrimonios arreglados eran prácticamente una norma. La mayoría de las familias importantes, las conformaban matrimonios arreglados.

Sin embargo, en Hinata y Sasuke, nació una especie de afecto que se convirtió en un sentimiento más fuerte. Lo que conllevó a aceptar el acuerdo de compromiso matrimonial, así no se verían forzados a casarse con personas a las que no amaban. O por lo menos, eso fue lo que ella pensó hasta que pasó todo eso.

— Pues… — continuó Sakura —… Sasuke no estaba tan de acuerdo como tú creías.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Para la Haruno no pasó desapercibido el tono de miedo y nerviosismo en su voz. No obstante, ya había decidido decir la verdad, ya había perdido su amistad, no le queda más perder.

— Sasuke, tiene una habilidad para conocer las debilidades de las personas y manipularlas. — dijo —. La mía era… Mi amor y, admiración por él. Por eso, se le hizo fácil manipularme y convencerme de que tú y él habían decidido deshacer el compromiso… — confesó, para sorpresa de Hinata —… El día que tú nos viste, yo había bebido más de la cuenta y me dejé manejar por sus palabras… Y… Pasó lo que viste…

La última nota en su voz decayó, Sakura rehuyó a la mirada de Hinata. No podía mirarla de frente, el estar ahí le suponía un gran trabajo para su propia persona, su cordura pendía de una delgada línea que había estado a punto de cruzar hacía unas semanas. Cuando se enteró del accidente de la Hyūga, de la gravedad de sus lesiones y del saber que eso era sola y enteramente su culpa.

De no haberse enterado de su embarazo y Naruto, seguramente la habría cruzado.

— ¿Quieres decir qué, Sasuke nunca sintió nada por mí? — la peli-rosa negó con la cabeza.

— Ni por ti, ni por nadie. — manifestó, con una triste sonrisa, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el suelo.

Para Hinata, eso, era como un golpe adicional a su ya maltrecha autoestima. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, y en esa situación, podía comprender la situación de Sakura. Ésta conocía mucho mejor a su ex prometido, fueron amigos y compañeros desde la infancia. Convivieron mucho más, debía admitir, que en más de una ocasión sintió celos por la compenetración que tenían ambos. Porque podían comprenderse y entenderse con pocas palabras, con una sola mirada y sabían lo que significaba. Ella no llegó a tanto con él.

No obstante, aun, a pesar de todo eso, parecía que Sasuke se aprovechó de Sakura de la misma manera que lo hizo con ella. Por una sola razón. Libertad.

— ¿E-Es suyo…? — preguntó, pasado un rato el silencio.

Aun sentía una especie de temor al cuestionarlo, pero necesitaba saberlo. Para odiar u olvidarlo de una vez por todas.

Sakura se dignó a mirarla, y esbozando una sonrisa atribulada contestó.

— Sí. — sintió su corazón oprimirse, cerró los ojos y se tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir —. Pero él no quiere saber nada de mí.

Esa confesión le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y mirarla, su iris jade oscilaba y brillaba por la excreción, mientras sonreía irónica.

— Se casará con Karin, la prima menor de Naruto. — informó —. Como ves, tú no fuiste la única que perdió, Hinata. Aunque a mí no me queda nadie. — musitó, débil y con voz ahogada.

Con lástima, la Hyūga miró a la que en algún momento consideró una de sus mejores amigas, una hermana de espíritu y sentimiento. Pero que ahora, no sabía cómo considerar. Sentía tristeza y pena, porque al final, ninguna ganó. Ambas perdieron. Una más que otra. Porque por lo menos a ella le quedaban sus amigos, a Sakura, no le quedaba nadie.

— Lamento mucho lo que te causé, Hinata, lo siento mucho, en serio. — le dijo, con voz ahogada en llanto, o intentando ahogarlo.

La peli-azul despertó al sentirla caminar hacia la puerta, dispuesta a abandonar la habitación. No sin antes detenerse a su lado, y mirarla con una sonrisa.

— Recupérate pronto. Y… — pausó unos segundos —… Cuida muy bien de Naruto. Adiós, Hinata.

La Haruno salió de ahí sin darle oportunidad alguna de responderle, simplemente se fue, dejándole un hueco en el pecho que le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Lo que terminó, haciéndole llorar.

Ninguna ganó, pero Sakura perdió más de las dos…

.

.

.

Un mes más y los tratamientos terminaron. Un mes en el que veía mucho más seguido al médico rubio. Un mes en el que supo por Ino que Sakura se había ido del país, aun en contra de las recomendaciones de Temari, la que casualmente era novia de Shikamaru, y por la cual se enteraron que el estado de la peli-rosa era delicado. Sin embargo, se fue así, sin importar nada. Según Ino, la Haruno dijo que no había nada por lo cual quedarse ahí.

Eso le hizo sentirse mal, ella no era la única sufriendo, ambas fueron utilizadas por el Uchiha. El cual ahora, se encontraba casado con Karin Uzumaki. Por algunas pláticas que tuvo con Naruto, supo que su prima menor era huérfana desde los 8 años, y que sus padres la acogieron y adiestraron en el arte empresarial, para hacerse cargo más tarde de su legado. Era hija única y por lo tanto, heredera universal de todos los bienes que sus padres poseyeron en vida.

Una millonaria, soltera, con quien no tuviera que compartir nada. Ni el estilo al que estaba acostumbrado, y que la chica no le negaría. Ya que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke.

Comprendió todo en cuanto Naruto se lo comentó, entonces supo que Sakura no le mentía, pero ya de nada valía. La Haruno ya se había ido del país…

Suspiró, la vida era complicada. Los amores una desgracia. Van y vienen como las nubes que tanto amaba ver Shikamaru.

Continuó su camino, era su último día de terapia, se sentía feliz de ya no tener que ir a hospital, aunque no tanto como para no darse cuenta de que ya no vería al atractivo médico de cabellos dorados como el sol. El ángel que le iluminaba las mañanas con su sonrisa y su mirada azul soñadora.

Se despidió de las enfermeras con una sonrisa y salió del hospital para dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento, donde seguramente su chofer la estaría esperando. Al llegar, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Naruto recostado sobre un auto, un Mercedes naranja.

Vestía casual y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, una que la enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

— Na-Naruto-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? — indagó, con duda y nerviosismo.

A pesar de la confianza que habían entablado con el pasar de los días, la plática y la esporádica convivencia.

— Hoy es tu último día de rehabilitación, ¿cierto? — ella asintió —. Bien, pues te invitaré a salir.

Emitió, con una gran y sexy sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento. Aunque la confesión, le hizo abrir los ojos grandemente de la sorpresa.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Sí. Espera, creo que no hice bien la pregunta, ¿te gustaría salir a almorzar conmigo? — preguntó de nuevo.

La Hyūga se quedó sin palabras, con el rostro enrojecido y con la amenaza de sufrir combustión espontánea. Ya fuese por el exceso de calor o el nerviosismo.

— Yo… Yo…

La voz la traicionó, y su mente estaba hecha una melcocha. ¿En verdad él estaba pidiéndole una cita?

— Quise invitarte a salir, desde que te conocí… Pero por el protocolo médico-paciente no podía hacerlo. — explicó, al ver el desconcierto de la chica.

— Pero me transferiste con Suigetsu. — él afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Sí, pero técnicamente, continuabas siendo mi paciente, continuaba dándote seguimiento. Así que no podía, invitarte a una cita.

— ¿Una cita? — preguntó asombrada, él afirmó nuevamente.

— Sí. — le sonrió —. Entonces, ¿qué dices, quieres salir conmigo? — pidió de nuevo.

Con esos ojos fijos en ella, y aquella sonrisa provocándole mariposas en el estómago generándole nerviosismo inusitado. Él esperaba por una respuesta, y Hinata estaba dispuesta a dársela. Aunque no se esperaba esa invitación, debía aceptar que la deseó desde que lo conoció. A lo mejor, aun más de lo que ella misma creyó.

Entonces la Hyūga le sonrió, mirando la mano que le brindaba y luego su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios…

— Claro, me encantaría.

Finalmente tomó la mano que le ofrecía, un latigazo de excitación les recorrió a ambos ante el contacto de su piel. Eso era un buen comienzo, porque Hinata estaba segura de ahora en adelante, que él sería su mejor comienzo.

Entonces se dio cuenta, que para todos habían segundas oportunidades. Y estaba segura, de que encontró a su alma gemela.


End file.
